


One More Time

by IveyLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 36史丹菲尔x18西里斯





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> 36史丹菲尔x18西里斯

“你们他妈的给我滚开。”一声枪响突然在空气中炸裂开来，前面的几个年轻人纷纷掉头惊吓的跑掉。西里斯回头，他已经不诧异这个男人在这种时候出现了。

“你的那些过家家伙伴呢？”史丹看向西里斯，脸上没有任何表情。他嘴里还咬着烟，说的话不免有些咬牙切齿的意味。

“是我一个人先走的。”西里斯每次面对这个男人，就像是发生了一点小变化。

“哦，是吗。”史丹挑了挑眉毛，弄出他毫不在意的表情，“快他妈的解散你那个愚蠢的队伍吧！”他持枪的手在空中摆动着，仿佛下一秒就会对准西里斯的脑袋来一枪。

“史丹，史丹！”麦基从后面气喘吁吁的跑过来，史丹闻声转过身，手里的枪也正好指在麦基的脸前，吓得他连忙将他的枪用手压下去。“你冷静冷静。”他擦过脸上的汗水，从老远外就听到了那声枪声。

“我很冷静。”史丹歪歪脖子，将他的枪揣进西装里侧的腰带里面。

“你站在这里等我回来，好吗？我去把车开过来。”

“好。”

麦基走后，史丹走到西里斯面前，现在的西里斯和他差不多高，不用像之前那个样子每次和他说话都要单膝跪地。他在西里斯耳侧深深吸入一口气，“洗发水还是原来的味道。”随后象征的拍了两下西里斯的肩膀，然后头也不回的离开了。

等到麦基回来，看着只剩西里斯一人，他就知道多少次了就不该相信他。

“你知道他去哪里了吗？”

“我又怎么知道他去哪里，我才接触他多少年！”西里斯愤愤不平说着，他要是去死我都不会觉得意外，谁知道他会干出什么事来？

西里斯坐进副驾，他的大半个侧脸都被卷曲的头发挡着。

“你知道吗？你有的时候和史丹很像。”麦基一边操弄着方向盘，一边用着余光打量着西里斯，几年前，他还是个乳臭未干的毛头小子，在他的帮伙面前丝毫不给史丹面子。

“我可不想成为史丹2号，那样有麻烦的恐怕不是我。”西里斯饶有意味的勾勾嘴角，他的话语还是一向的尖锐。

“说真的，他当时把你领回来可真是吓我一跳，我都在怀疑那还是不是史丹……”西里斯向外看去，思绪逐渐游离。

那个时候西里斯已经离开他那深恶痛绝的家庭，他藏在那栋相比之下比较大的别墅院子里面，偶尔肚子饿的时候会翻一翻垃圾桶，看看剩下什么好东西。他突然听到里面传来了一些动静，像是东西被砸碎破裂的尖锐声，西里斯急忙钻进了旁边的灌木丛里去。他看见那个男人从出来，嘴里骂着什么东西，然后他停了下来。

“现在，从那里滚出来，我保证你不会后悔的。”他缓缓地呼出气体，直到西里斯从那里钻出来，他才缓步转过身，看到是个臭小子不免有些诧异。他走近西里斯，单膝着地的看着他，“很犀利的眼睛，你妈妈会为你感到骄傲的。”史丹扯出一个笑容。

“我讨厌她！”6岁的西里斯如是说着，他眼神里没有慌张与害怕，相反的，他盯着史丹。

“哦，天啊。”史丹摇摇头，“那你叫什么名字？亲爱的。”

“西里斯布莱克。”

“布莱克。”史丹低下头，之后重新打量着西里斯，他的舌头正扫着上牙膛。“好吧。”史丹用手抚摸着他的脖颈一侧。

之后他就被史丹带回了家，不久就为他办了个手续，让他乖乖的去上学，说是省了不少麻烦，于是西里斯在学校认识了‘掠夺者’的其他三位。

“我已经说过好几遍了，我不想你再惹上麻烦，小孩子的游戏赶快停止吧！”这已经是第几次史丹被请到学校去了，他坐在办公室的沙发上，翘着二郎腿，手随意的搭在上面，听着年级主任说着‘如果西里斯在这样下去，那么我很抱歉，他可能要休学一段时间。’

西里斯还记得他那疯狂的妈妈找上门时，他自己说的话‘我现在叫西里斯史丹菲尔’以及他妈妈走后史丹和他说的‘你知道吗，我很讨厌这些用肮脏的鼻孔看人的政客’他的鞋子有规律的踩着地面。

史丹将西里斯按在墙上，抚摸着他的脖颈，他在西里斯耳边嗅着他头发的香味，低声说着“好孩子该去睡觉了。”之后走出了卧室，西里斯还在那里站着，一动不动，他额头开始冒出汗液。

那天，他们上了床，史丹借助着酒精和毒品的作用下，将西里斯弄上了床，后者没有反抗，反而很配合的尝试这颗禁果。史丹亲吻着男孩，将他那布莱克的头发拨弄到一边，西里斯感受着下体传来的阵阵火辣……释放了几次过后，史丹拥着西里斯入眠。

之后他们没有过多讨论这个话题，但偶尔的时候会由他们其中一方提起，顺理成章的再来一次。

“妈的，那个臭婊子弄坏了我的新西装！”又是几声枪响，直到他的枪里再也打不出子弹。

“史丹！她已经是一团烂泥了。”麦基实在是不想情况继续恶劣下去。“我们出去抽根烟吧。”他拥着史丹走出去，迈过那个疯女人。他递给史丹一根香烟，“你穿的新西装，有火吗？”

“发生了什么事情？”从隔壁走出了一个老太太，她还穿着睡衣。

“没什么，女士，我们在执行公务。”递给史丹火之后，他便进了屋子里面。

“可是他们一家都是政客啊。”

史丹嘴里叼着还没点着火的烟，装完弹匣拿起枪就往后面的玻璃上打去，随之而来的是满玻璃的裂纹和刺耳的声音，“他让你回去！”史丹身体微微后倾，左手在半空画了个弧线。

麦基闻声又跑了出来，看着掉在地上的玻璃渣子，无奈的扶了扶额，“史丹，我们还是回去吧。”他不待史丹把火点着就将他推了回去。

史丹打量着墙上的族谱，其中有一块像是被刻意烫过的，只能看到下面的名字——西里斯布莱克。他用手抚摸着那块被烧焦的痕迹，思索着什么。他在这个房间里转着圈，看见柜子上的一张合照，右下角的位置被剪掉了一个窟窿。

“警察来了，我们该怎么说？”

史丹移过视线，眼神变得十分犀利“就说，我们只是干份内的事情。”他快步走了出去。

“在你原来的家中我们搜到了毒品。”史丹看着西里斯，此时他已经15岁了。

“我知道的，就算你不杀了他，总有一天我也会杀了他的。”西里斯没有感到意外，他甚至就当做是在平时聊天罢了。

“哦，这可不是一个好孩子表现出来的。”

“我他妈的已经受够他们了！所以我逃了出来！为此我清楚的记着！”西里斯是第一次大声的对着史丹喊着。

史丹只是静静地看着西里斯，他的瞳孔露出和他一样犀利的目光。

“史丹，再来一次吧。”


End file.
